


Things will change

by Hanrye



Category: HONEYST (Band), N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Band performance, Busking, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Korean band, New Beginning, Street Performance, bassist, street performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrye/pseuds/Hanrye
Summary: Together with N.Flying, Dongsung gets to busk. It's nerve wrecking experience with compeletly different people and he is scared of disappointing, but N.Flying is there to support him.





	Things will change

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @nekohuni for proofreading!

"Uwah I'm so nervous", Dongsung whispered while waiting for a manager to park the van. The N.Flying members seemed to be a bit nervous, that was common before the show, but this black haired boy stood out like a sore thumb. It was definitely his first time to perform in this situation.

 

It was N.Flying's busking time and Dongsung had been asked to perform with them by none other than N.Flying itself's request. Dongsung felt so honored, but at the same time he got more and more nervous the closer the busking got. After N.Flying unfortunate case of their previous bassist leaving, had N.Flying's senior Jaejin filled the bassist role in Japan concerts. And now it was Dongsung's turn to fill the bass role as N.Flying junior. At first they had only talked about him perfoming in their concert, but on whim N.Flying had asked him to street perform yesterday and he had said yes after Hun asking him really kindly and promising to buy him dinner after busking.

 

So Dongsung had said yes. It wasn't that he didn't want to perform and that's why Hun had to ask him so many times, definitely not. But he was scared if he would let N.Fias (N.Flying's fans) down with his playing or presence.

 

When all the 5 plus 2 managers got out of car, Seunghup the leader got closer.  
"You can do it!", Seunghup patted Dongsung to his back like a big brother. All the members got to back of the van and began to lift all the instruments. Jaehyun's drums were hardest to carry around, that's what Dongsung had learned in his time as Honeyst while helping Sungseok. Even when managers were helping them carry the instruments it made everyone in this summer heat feel hot. His own deep red colored bassist was easy to carry around compared to drums, but it didn't change the fact it was as well hard to carry at burning hot evening sun.

 

They walked to the supposed busking place and least hundred fans had gathered to wait them and more and more were coming. Dongsung couldn't remember if this many fans had even gathered to any of the parse Honeyst schedules they had. He felt twinge of sadness but tried not to think too much about the former band. Hweseung walked closer to him and whispered to his ear in all the noise: "I've been in the same situation as you two years ago. Remember, after first a few awkward seconds you will forget all of it and just enjoy the music". Dongsung nodded "Thanks so much, Hyung". Hweseung just smiles and went to do a last minute warm up to his voice.

 

Hun didn't come to comfort him as promised yesterday night. He had said that Dongsung could do it and Dongsung shouldn't rely too much on him, no matter how close they were. This was Dongsung's change to show his playing. To show his bass sound.

 

Luckily for Dongsung, and perhaps the reason why he was asked to play bass right now was that they had practiced together for 3 days to upcoming concerts. He knew the N.Flying songs beforehand but now it was all practiced. They were long, almost 10 hours long sessions where the members patiently went with him over the songs and how the bass was supposed to sound. Dongsung had memorized most of them and he knew all the songs that today would be played so there wouldn't be surprises.

 

Tuning his bass took a lot longer than usually. Mostly because his hand felt slippery and sore at same time. A manager was trying to set up his speaker, but it didn't work out and he had to help. Great more time wasted, while fans are probably impatiently waiting. When he stood up all the members and even fans were looking at him. He confusedly stared at them with wide questioning (and tad bit cute) eyes. Right then Seunghup spoke to a mic again

 

"Alright it seems Dongsung is ready. Shall I introduce our junior, hoobae Dongsung. He is today's bassist and will be playing with us for awhile." He bowed to the growd. Fans actually screamed for him. Wow. The only thing he could do was to shyly smile and try to hide it while looking on the ground.

 

Then every members got to their designated positions, even vocals who most of time jumped around the small area and hyped the fans. From the side view Dongsung looked at the drummer. Jaehyun smiled his bright and charming smile which was all sunshies and rainbows to him and started to play alone. Everyone was quiet, even the fans.

 

Dongsung swore is hands hadn't shoke this much since his debut MV filming in Honeyst, but he couldn't be that sure. It almost felt like he was getting a new beginning. But small voice, perhaps the rational and pessimist part in his head tried to remind him that he was only guest bassist. He wasn't officially part of N.Flying. And FNC management hadn't chose yet what they would do with him.

 

However as soon as they started to play he forgot all his silly worries and let the song flow through his fingers. Hear all the fans screaming and singing along, hear Hweseung singing, Seunghup rapping and singing. Hear Jaehyun's drums and almost like his own friend Hun's guitar. And hear his own bass under all that. It was so perfect and so not perfect at same time. At second song he had relaxed considereply and started to even jam along the music. At first this whole thing had seemed so stressful but at this moment he felt like a free bird.

 

Dongsung felt so happy. The fans screaming for his senior N.Flying. The happiness of so many people hearing him to play the bass after long hiatus. It was all so over whelming. And it made the sweet young addition feel welcome and you could spot shy smiles on his face through whole performance, when he was jamming to music. It was so hard to not smile when Hun smiled to him encouraginly, even though he said he wouldn't and other members were there in the energetic spirit. This was the best 30 minutes of his life in awhile. Oh, how he had missed performing, no matter if people weren't here to hear exactly his playing. This whole time felt like his playing was screaming "I'm here. Dongsung is here".

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic in hopes of FNC realizing that we want Dongsung to be added to N.Flying~
> 
> Inspiration from N.Flying & Dongsung busking:  
> https://youtu.be/dHyPtw1_GvQ


End file.
